


A Second Chance

by GleamingBlade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleamingBlade/pseuds/GleamingBlade
Summary: Life is all about choices. Every decision made is crucial since there is no going back. But, when Genji is given the chance to change his decisions, how much will Genji's life change?





	1. The Sparrow's Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so forgive me if it's bad, or bland. Also, the chapters are short, but I am going to try to release them in bunches.

It was a regular day; walk around Japan, flirt a bit, then go to the bar with friends. The same crazy guy yelling about April 4th. The life of Genji Shimada was great. The only down part was dealing with his brother Hanzo. 

 

The words “ _ You need to take your place in the clan _ ” echoed in Genji’s head. He recently got into an argument of going to some meeting tonight, Genji obviously deciding to not attend. What happened to Hanzo? Genji began to wonder while walking through the busy streets of Japan. 

The streets fluttered with life; the smell of meat buns cooking, the giggles he heard from girls, screams of disappointment from his favorite arcade, Genji loved it all. Yet, it was always the same...these kids playing in the arcade, his same group of friends asking which new girl Genji had been seeing, Hanzo yelling at him to stop being ‘childish’. He scoffed. Thinking about Hanzo led him to think about his clan, his father getting sick. He felt a wave of sadness hit him. He decided to try pushing this off by flirting with some girls, particularly excited to spend some time tonight. But the thought of his father kept interrupting his usual casualness in conversation. He invited a girl to join him at the bar with his friends. She had short straight hair which ended at the top of her shoulders. It combined well with her brown eyes. through time he somehow obtained the name Ina. Yet, he had a strange empty feeling near her, near all the girls he would spend those dark nights with. Time flew passed Genji until he noticed the sun setting. The beautiful sky calmed him. Pink dancing with orange as the sun was the real star of the show. It was as if all the colors were becoming one, joining together in harmony.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” He asked

“Sure….so are we heading to the bar?” She giggled, only focusing on Genji’s muscular body.

He sighed as he led the way to his favorite bar. The regular music he heard outside became drowned out by the shrill of laughter he had come use to. His group of friends were all sitting around the regular booth with girls. He took his seat with Ina. The conversation slowed as Genji joined but went back to its regular loud tempo.

Genji noticed a girl resided at the bar alone. She mumbled, “and here I thought I was lucky enough to have a quiet group.”

One of Genji’s friend went over to her hoping to get a number but was left alone. The girl had exited the bar. The group had began laughing,yet Genji still felt off.

Time continued, but Genji felt different, upset. It was as if the sparrow was flying through the big blue firmament. It was once the lord of the sky, taking it all. But rather than his usual flight, the sparrow was now falling, its wings pointed up as he watched the clouds he flied so close to continue to travel without him. It was raised with care, but now...

“You alright Genji,” a friend asked looking at him, “you sort of spaced out there.” 

Genji nodded, “Uh..yeah… I gotta go.” 

The girl frowned, “But Genji, I….” he didn't hear the rest of the sentence since he left quickly. He ran as fast as a mother bird in fear of its babies being hurt. He entered the chamber of his father. 

“Genji” the father coughed, “are you alright?” 

Genji went in and embraced his father deeply. A sparrow returned to its guardian. Hours passed. With his father asleep, Genji left the chamber. He was about to head to sleep, but an angry Hanzo blocked his door. 

“You missed the meeting, Genji.”

“Sorry.” Genji responded numbly

“Apologizing will not led to an escape. You need to-” Genji pushed passed Hanzo, “Not now.” The door shut on Hanzo. With a loud sigh, Hanzo returned to bed.

 

Weeks have passed, and Genji’s episodes have not had a better feeling. He still socialized on the outside, but on the inside remained dark and empty. He had been returning home before midnight for once, yet Hanzo continued to scold him. One night, Genji was returning home. He was observing his surroundings. The cherry blossoms were missing their usual glow. The moon was hidden, leaving Genji surrounded in darkness. The stone path seem to be directing him to a location, it led to his home. Confused, he entered. A scream interrupted his thoughts. The sparrow flew quickly, only to come at a stop of his guardian, dead.

Hanzo stood next to their father’s bed.

“Where were you?” he asked sternly. 

“I was-” he was interrupted

“You should've been here!” Hanzo turned facing Genji

“I didn't-” 

“You fail your duty, responsibility! Father is dead.”

“I'm sor-”

“No! No more excuses! Answer me now! Clan or not!?”

“I-I” Genji could not answer, his eyes were on his father

“He will not help you anymore!”

Genji could not respond. Hanzo frowned interpreting the wrong answer. Hanzo charged toward his brother, blade in hand. Genji dodged Hanzo’s movement, one by one.

“Brother! Please stop!” He called.

Hanzo charged, “You are not worthy!” and managed to cut his brother’s arm. Genji placed his right hand over his wounded shoulder, beginning the run through his home. 

“Please Brother! This is not needed!” Genji began to hide, tending his wound. He resided in the side room to the right of the bell.

“You are no longer needed Genji,” Hanzo called, “show yourself!”

Genji felt tears go down his face. Hanzo was completely gone, and someone had replaced him. Hanzo’s sword had gone through the wall, signaling Genji to run. Hanzo was about to slice through Genji, but he had to jump back when Genji reflected. 

“Perhaps you will not die as a complete disappointment.” 

Shivers ran down Genji spine as the fact of Hanzo killing him was realized. He knew but did not want to believe it. Genji glanced to see where the old lessons were given. The same old bridge, the place under and to the left, him and Hanzo use to hide in, the innocence misplaced here as they aged. Genji’s distraction gave an opening to Hanzo. More cuts were added to Genji, but deeper. 

“I don't wish to fight you, Hanzo!” 

The only response he received was a dark laugh, “Pathetic to the end!”

Genji had a look of fear and sadness. His usual playboy grin was gone. As Hanzo’s pursuit became faster, Genji responded by dodging or deflecting the blade. However, Genji could not avoid all of Hanzo’s attacks. Genji’s back finally reached the wall located in the middle of the room. Like a ballroom of blood, the old training area was erased from its moments of happiness and instead was replaced as the memory where Hanzo almost killed him. At least he hoped. 

“Brother…..please….” Genji was tired and wore an outfit of blood. 

“Fight me.” Hanzo’s expression had no sympathy.

Genji had tears raining down his face, much like his childhood years. The only difference was Hanzo was not there to help him. 

“I…..will not fight you….brother….” 

Hanzo yelled, “You have no honor.”

He charged forward expecting Genji to grab his sword, but Genji simply tossed it to the side. Hanzo’s blade dove through Genji’s stomach. He sank down against the wall, breathing hard and looking Hanzo in the eyes. 

“Goodbye….Genji.” Hanzo left him alive.


	2. I will be with you Forever

Genji awoke in a grassy meadow. A huge Sakura tree cascaded him with cherry blossoms. 

“Hello?” He looked around. Genji was located in his place of calamity, which led him to climb the tree hoping to get a better view of his surroundings. Although it felt like forever, Genji finally made it to the top, something there almost shocked him to fall back down. He looked into the eyes of a large Green dragon. Its body coiled up and seemed to go on for miles. Whiskers extended out from its muzzle to point toward the ground. Forest of hair traveled down its back. Its eyes had a mixture of colors like a sun setting. He recognized the dragon as his own power and best friend. 

“It's….you..?” Genji wore an astonished expression

“Genji…”

“Oh great dragon…I-I’m.” Genji had tears laying in his eyes

It nodded, “You are correct. Hanzo had slain you.”

Genji’s eyes flared at the sound of Hanzo’s name. The tears of sadness danced down his cheek and transformed into anger. 

The dragon turned, “climb on.” Genji obeyed since he had nothing else to do except think. With Genji on, the dragon began to fly across the meadow, which had calmed Genji’s thoughts. Time passed and the sun had gone to slumber, with the moon taking its stride across the painted sky. The dragon had a green glow as if it were the brightest star in the universe. Genji sat in his previous location.

“You still have much to do, Genji. You cannot go, not yet.”

Genji wore a confused expression, “How would you wish to achieve whatever you believe if I am dead.”

With a signal, Genji climbed atop the dragon which then flew him to a steady stream. For the first time since his death, Genji saw himself covered in scars. As Genji got off his dragon friend, he looked at his reflection on the water. He felt a wave of anger thinking of how Hanzo ruined his life, well taken is more like it. 

“I can led you back to life in time, but as you gain so much, I become quite weakened.”

“Yes. There I can take vengeance and slay Hanzo.” The dragon quickly went on level with Genji staring deep into his eyes.

“If you were to do that, you will be cursed to live as an oni. You will no longer have the ability to live peacefully but only with vengeance in hand. The so called solution you hope for is imaginary, do not take the dark route.”

Genji had shivered in his shoes, “F-fine… what should I do then, dragon?” 

“Choose your way of life, but you must make the correct choices between family and social. You have much left to do in the world, and it needs you. Now climb on.” Genji obeyed feeling the silk yet messy hair of the dragon. “Hold on.” He heard and was quickly shocked when the dragon went flying quickly through the sky. They were heading toward a wall.

“Dragon! Are you sure this is-” 

The dragon flew through the wall and continued. Genji looked back to see the bell of the Shimada residence, chiming as it had every morning. The dragon led him to Genji’s room and placed him onto the bed. Genji felt a sudden wave of fatigue. As his eyes closed, he heard, “I will be with you forever.” 


	3. The Golden Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Angel makes an appearance.

Genji awoke and looked at the calendar, “April 4th”

He sighed, “smarter choices.” He left the residence and walked around town. “Genji.” He turned to see Hanzo calling his name. “We have an important meeting, you are expected to show up.”

Genji was ready to refuse and argue why, but he stopped.

“Okay…” Hanzo was shocked with the agreement, “Good.” He nodded and walked. Genji felt strange walking through town, receiving the giggles and greetings he already gained. He saw Ina watching him, but rather than flirting with her, he continued walking. The day went rather quickly and the time came to return home. He came home early and went to his room to change. Genji changed from his casual training clothes to a smart sleek tuxedo. The outer suit was black with a white button up and a black bow tie. He was shocked to exit his room and see Hanzo waiting for him.

“Brother, I'm shocked you showed. I'm glad you're beginning to accept you part in this clan.”

“What else do I have to do for now?” With that response Hanzo sighed, “Please just remain serious, I don't want anything to insult our visitor.”

They exit to the main room. Genji’s jaw dropped as he saw a true beauty sitting on her knees. He heard a slight, “Knock it off,” from Hanzo but could not respond. His astonishment was not noticed by the foreign visitor. She had gold falling down her left shoulder, twisted a bit as if it were caramel. Her kimono was definitely unique. It was white while the ends of the sleeves had black and gray rising up them as if they were feathers. The belt was black with a red outline as it was tipped off with a red rose. As the two ends came together to close by the belt, a deep black bordered the ends. From the waist down, she had a cherry blossom flow and disperse as if they were in a river. It was as if he was watching an angelic crane living so peacefully. The most mesmerizing part of the visitor were her eyes. While taking his seat, they made eye contact. It was as if he were swimming in the vast ocean, swimming freely of no judgment. He tried paying attention during the meeting, which was about her being a doctor? He knew he should pay close attention, but he was too entranced by her appearance. He obtained her name at the beginning of the talk. Angela…..the name alone was unique, one in a million, like her. Time passed rather quickly and Genji was sadden to see a bow, meaning this conversation was coming to an end.

Genji Shimada spotted the golden angel exiting through the gate. He jumped down behind her with a small smirk. He was spotted and Angela turned around to greet him.

“Genji Shimada.”

“Ms. Ziegler, I realize the meeting was quite informational…..and long. Please allow me to treat you to a drink.”

She chuckled looking at the ninja now in his casual wear, “Thank you for thinking of my care, but it is alright. I would have to change at my apartment anyways.” With that she began to turn and leave.

He chuckled and began to follow her, “Come on, you can't only travel to Japan for a long meeting. Please, just allow me to share with you the best place to attend after a long meeting like such.”

When Angela turned to look at him, Genji did not realize a cat grin resided on his face.

“...fine, but I have to change into something comfier and better for going out.” They went toward a hotel where she was staying. As she entered, Genji looked around. It was rather casual. He was accidentally going to follow her, but she pushed him out of the bathroom with blush on her face. He laughed and called, “My apologies, I suppose I was spacing out…”

He began to further inspect the hotel, finding a certain suitcase under it with a blanket over. He pulled it out and began to lift the blanket slowly to not make noise. He saw orange but was covered by Angela's kimono being thrown.

“Please don't go through my things!” Her words meant kindness but she definitely looked upset.

“My apologies Ms. Ziegler, I will never go through anything of yours without your permission.”

To that, she smiled, “Well, where is the best place to go to after long meetings?” He couldn't respond due to the fact he was blown away with her new outfit. She had a black shirt with more cherry blossoms spattered on it, accompanied with dark blue jeans, and a pair of, to her, regular heels. She assumed he looked at the cherry blossom design.

“I really adore the beauty of cherry blossoms. I use to think the sunset was the prettiest view possible, but Japan changed my opinion.” She was staring out the window at a cherry blossom tree which could be seen on the horizon. Genji looked to see the tree resting on a hill with the sunset becoming it's beautiful background.

“Shall we head out?” Was all he could hear. Genji's usual cat smile had dispersed to form a more sincere look, “Yes.”

While approaching the bar, Angela started a conversation. “I spotted this place on the way to the meeting, I was actually thinking of checking this place out while staying in Japan.” she smiled. He grinned back, “Looks like it’s your lucky day.” They entered the bar and took their seats. He was about to converse but was interrupted by a large wave of laughter. Angela sighed, “and here I thought we were lucky enough to have a quiet group.” He knew what would happen next.

“Oh, Ms.Ziegler,” he stopped to think, “…..If you start to feel uncomfortable, we can leave.”

“Okay, Genji. But, I’m sure I will do just fine. Also, no need to be so formal” she smiled, “we are not in the meeting as of now.”

“Well okay but….they-” he was cut off by the friend approaching, a failed conversation he has witnessed before.

“Hey beautiful. What are you doing here by yourself?” He had not seen Genji.

“I am not.”

“Boyfriend?” he keep eye contact on her at all times.

“No, I had just met him.” She tilted her head toward Genji. The friend looked over and had a face of shock, “Sorry genj, didn't know you already had eyes on her. Have fun. She’s gorgeous.” The friend left with a wink. Angela looked to him, “an...eye?” To this Genji laughed, “Don't worry about it, we came here for you to test the best bar of Japan. Let's enjoy and focus on that.” She nodded but mentally had realized what was said.

As the night continued, the discomforting tension subsided. They laughed as funny experiences were shared.

“You are such a light weight!”

“Angeluh...I must tell you I may look skinny but am all muscle.” He smiled

“Sure,” she laughed wiping away a tear, “that ‘is’ what I meant.”

He hiccuped, not realizing how drunk he truly was.

“An-Angela!” He called

“Yes?”

“An-Angeluh.”

“Genji,” She continued to giggle, “spit it out.”

“Angel….Angie….”

She blushed a bit at the nicknames, “Yes, Genji?”

“That's right, I'm Genji and you're Angeluh….but did you know….you are the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen?” He seemed to look impressed by saying this.

She suddenly went very crimson, “Do you mean that?”

“Loooks like I must be doctor now. Let me take your temperature.”

Angela tried to argue that she was alright, but was stopped at Genji’s forehead touching hers.

“My, my….I musst diagnose my patient….you are very hot… I do not know why...have you been feeling ill all night?”

“I-No! We should get you home.”

“No- Angeluh. I must walk you home….it's the best thing to do.”

She smiled at his generous nature, “not to be rude, but do you even know how you would get there in your,” she coughed, “current state..”

“Angeluh- do you doubt my knowledge of ways around my own home town?”

“Oh no! It's just-”

Genji interrupted with a laugh, “I'm just joking.”

He paid and began to lead her. Worried, Angela grabbed his hand and led him to her hotel.

“I walked you home!” He smiled, “now I must go!”

“No-No. I'm not letting you walk home in your state,” she then mumbled, “Even if you do make it, how would Hanzo react?”

“But…”

“No! You remain here for the night and that's final.”

“Fine, I'll take the couch.”

She smiled and told him of taking a moment in the bathroom to change. The crimson blush returned as she exited the bathroom. Genji was stripping his shirt to reveal all the muscle he jokingly described earlier.

“My apologies, doctor. It just isn't my style of wearing a shirt to bed...or rather anything.” He clicked his tongue.

“Genji!” was all she could respond with.

“Do not worry, Angeluh. For you, I would wear whatever to make you feel comfort.” With that he fell into the couch.

She sighed and hit the light switch, then slide into her blankets. She was finding her ‘good spot’ in the bed and was interrupted by a cute and shy, “Good Night, Angela…”

“Good Night, Genji…”

Time passed and Angela could tell Genji was asleep by his soft yet audible snores. She sighed and accidentally mumbled out, “I know he's a playboy, but could he really mean it all?” Stressed from her fears of him just complimenting to get with her, she looked out to the tree surrounded in the moonlight. A soft smile took its place. “Only time will tell.” She concluded.


	4. I Would Like That

Genji woke up and groaned.

“Haven't had this bad of a feeling in forever, how much did I drink?” he mumbled

“Actually Mr.Shimada, you did not drink as much as I expected you to drink. But, we did not succeed in getting you water like I had ordered.” Genji looked over to see some aspirin and a water bottle.

Angela was holding the hotel phone, ready to order some breakfast, “You can wash up in the bathroom.” Genji entered the bathroom but came back out in seconds.

“Ms---Angie?”

Blush became present on her face. However, it did not stop her from turning around, “Yes?”

“Should I smell like sweet cherry blossoms or Lavender?”

“Oh….” She smiled then looked up at him, “Lavender.”

Genji went in the shower, jumping at the feeling of cold water,“E-yah!”

He heard the cutest thing. Angela reacted to Genji by giggling a bit.

“That funny to you, Angie?”

“Oh you heard…?”

“Yosh” a sincere smile was on his face

“Maybe.”

“Oh,” he ran his hands through his hair, “would you like to join me?”

The response was a bunch of hotel books hitting the ground and a, “Genji!”

He chuckled as the water turned off. Angela took a few minutes to regain her thoughts. They were running like wild horses from Genji’s question. She began to pick up her mess but was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“You are unbelievable, Genji”

“Unbelievably great in smell?” he said while walking over to help her. She punched his shoulder after he bent down, “Unbelievably Dumb.”

He laughed and smiled at her.

“What?” she asked, but he only continued to smile at her.

“What,” she smiled back, “tell me.”

“It’s nothing, completely dumb.”

“Just tell me, Genji!...please.” She pouted

“I've never gotten to actually tell you...how beautiful you really are.”

She blushed, “You're right, you are dumb.”

He grinned picking up the last book, “So, you ordered breakfast?”

“Yes.” Her back was to Genji as she tried to hide her blush.

He smiled, “Perhaps, if you're not busy today...I could continue to show you more wonders around.”

“I would like that”

“How long until you must leave?”

“Perhaps days? Weeks? But no longer than a month.”

“Then we must take in as much as we can.” He smiled

There was a knock which lead to them eating. She was a natural with chopsticks. The conversation between the two never ceased to stop flowing, whether it be about the weather, her home, or casual life around Japan. It only had a hiccup around work in which she said she was simply a doctor, in which she had many different patients. She didn't go much else into detail.

With both servings finished, the two exited her hotel. He guided her to many different locations from parks, to an arcade, to restaurants. What was hours, actually felt like years of misplaced memories. It were as if the two had known each other their entire lives. While Genji was quite playful and ambitious, Angela was his cautious counterpart which would make sure everything went well. However, it was time for Genji to return home for the day. Genji’s ‘sleepover’ in Angela’s hotel already made it certain things would be difficult, especially with Hanzo. Genji’s first interaction when he returned home was with Hanzo.

“Genji, where were you?”

“Brother,” he smiled, “I was out.”

“You should be home, assisting the clan, especially during this time of crisis.”

Genji took a deep breathe, “I understand.”

Hanzo looked at Genji with confusion as tree was no planned argument, “And be sure to-to”

“Brother, I must go see father now.” Genji began to stride to his father’s room. A stuttering Hanzo was left shocked in place.

“Father?” Genji called softly

The well-known man coughed, “Genji? Is that you?”

He smiled and took a seat, “Yes, I have much to talk about.”

“I haven't seen that expression in years,” his father smiled in response, “what is the news?”

“Father, I have found someone who brings me a new feeling of being full.”

“Hanzo?” the father coughed with confusion.

“No! No-” Genji’s expression contained a wrinkled nose and furrowed eyebrows.

The father laughed, “I was joking, despite Hanzo’s high success rate, he seems to not have success the same way you do.”

Genji shook his head. Then, he stood by the window, looking outside to see the birds chirp, “She was like a beautiful crane.”

“A women?! Genji, I've heard you've got quite the popularity around town, but…” the father stopped to think, “what's she like?”

He looked back at his father, and gave a sincere look. Before going into detail, he took a seat on the bed and ran a hand through his dark hair, “she… I don't know… it's like… she takes my breathe away before I can even talk to her.”

“Genji, how long have you known her?”

“A day.” Genji was interrupted by his father’s coughing of shock. Genji handed his father some water then proceeded, “I know I just met her, but I wish to get to continue to know her.”

“Well then, use that good ol- Shimada charm I passed down to you.” His father’s laugh echoed in the room.

Genji was staring at his hands and smiling, “she has the most softest hands….”

“Softer than Hanzo’s?”

“Absolutely… ten times softer. And her laugh… it fills me with these emotions I haven't felt in-”

He was cut off by his father, “Well then, go see her! Seems like the most obvious answer.”

Genji embraced his father deeply causing his father to laugh once again.

Genji began to leave, but turned once he got in the doorway, “Some time…. I'd like to introduce you to her, I think you'll like her.”

“I would like that.”


	5. A Display of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Genji was about to leave his manor but stopped. He walked around the house until he saw the mysterious but familiar figure.

“Hanzo.”

“Ah, Genji. Are you informing me of going out or something? Because if you're just gonna waste my time then-”

“Hanzo, please… train with me.” 

His brother had stopped and stared with great confusion, “Wha-what?!”

“Please,” he bowed, “train with me.”

Hanzo let a shocked, “gah!” noise escape before covering his mouth, “I-I.”

Genji looked up at Hanzo with a serious look, not flitching or twitching whatsoever.

“Okay.” Hanzo concluded.

They walked over to the big room, passing two lanterns. Grabbing two kendo sticks, a series of skirmishes had begun. Huffing and puffing, Genji fell on his butt losing to his brother. He looked up and gave a big cheeky grin, but was quickly replaced by shock. Hanzo began to chuckle a bit, not the deadly one he had heard before. Sure the chuckle only lasted for a second before being cut off by Hanzo taking an embarrassed as well as shocked face, but it was a deep rediscovery for Genji. Hanzo dismissed himself saying he had duties to attend to while Genji remained on the floor flabbergasted. 

Genji had washed up but rather than going out, fell onto his bed. Being overwhelmed by his thoughts and confusion of Hanzo, Genji fell asleep.

 

Genji awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. After a few minutes, he figured out it was a new day and a bit early. Deciding to pay a surprise visit to his favorite doctor was his first order of business for the day. He turned the corner and began to make an exit to the door, but he was given an awkward encounter with Hanzo. His brother had walked passed him being an arm away and only looked at him. No lecture or yelling… Genji’s new actions had created a disturbance in the negative relationship with Hanzo. 

 

He made his way across town. The quiet atmosphere was different yet…. peaceful. Despite Genji's appeal to the sound of activity, he felt comfortable with the change of setting. Time flew quickly as he was at Angela's door. With a few knocks, it was obvious…. she was not getting up now. He made the decision of waiting for her. He took a seat in the hallway and resumed his thoughts of ‘why is so everything changing…’

Hours had passed, and Genji had finally heard the door click. Angela jumped when she saw the muscular ninja waiting outside her door.

“Genji! You scared me. Come in. Why didn't you knock?”

She mumbled, “I did.” Chuckling, he entered the room he had become content in. 

“So, I was thinking… how about I show you places around town that don't include me getting drunk.”

To this, he received a laugh, “hmmm…. alright Genji. Are you hungry? If not, we could go now.”

“We go now!” She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hotel swiftly. 

 

“Genji! Where are we going?! Could you slow down?”

He came to a slow walk, “Sorry… I didn't realize I was running.”

“You must be pretty excited for this.”

“I am.” 

 

With due time, Genji had pulled her to a pond.

“Go ahead, take a look, Angie.”

She looked in to see a clash of color. A large amount of Koi were swimming peacefully.

“This…. this is amazing.” She grinned and followed the fish movement like a child.

“It sure is.” Genji had a sincere smile while looking at her.


	6. It's Never Your Fault

With the day over from exploring and eating, Genji finally arrived home from escorting Angela back to her hotel. 

Hanzo walked up to him,

“Where were you?”

“I was out.”

“Doing?”

“It's…” he smiled then stopped, “nothing…”

“Well, we have a meeting starting up soon, so go get ready.”

Genji gave him an annoyed look but stopped himself from arguing.

“Don't give me that, it's with some doctors who are helping father.”

Genji smiled remembering Angela's job and felt confident that she would be the one to show up. He quickly got dressed and returned to take a seat next to Hanzo. 

However, Genji's optimism had vanished when his golden angel had not entered. He sighed and wore an expression of seriousness to the doctors. But, Hanzo knew Genji had become bored. Genji, for the most part, only listened when they spoke directly of his father. It was about half way through the meeting when she came, his happiness. The doors were opened to Ms.Ziegler once again wearing a stunning kimono. 

“My apologies, as I told, the patient was finally showing signs of recovery therefore I had to collect data.”

Hanzo nodded, “I am well aware, please doctor, sit down.”

She took her seat and the meeting continued, well it felt the same for everyone except Genji. 

With her arrival, he began to participate more in conversation. This did not slip past Hanzo.

With the meeting over, Angela and the fellow doctors left the Shimada home. Secretly, she waited outside for Genji.

  
  


The playboy had begun to leave but was stopped by Hanzo. 

“Don't go there.”

“What?”

“I see what you're planning.”

Genji gave a confused expression, “Please explain because I don't.”

“Are you trying to make a fool of me?”

“Hanzo, I'm not.” 

“You wish to get with the woman who will lead our father to recovery!” He pushed Genji against the wall, “and here I thought you were finally taking your place with this clan.”

“Hanzo.” He fought to push him off, “I already explained…. I'm not fated to remain in some role only to die in that role. I can take my destiny and lead it to where I wish to go.”

“Fool! You are to be with this family and its business. That is our life, so grow up and accept it! Don't give me this destiny excuse!”

“I'm not!” He pushed Hanzo off, “it's no excuse! And, I'm beginning to see where I wish to venture… so as my brother, accept that!” He left.

Hanzo was giving off steam as Genji shut the door behind him.

 

Angela stood there, her back against the wall. 

“There you are. Funny for a skilled ninja like myself, I took so long to find you.”

“Genji.”

He looked up at her and saw something that, for some reason, made his heart fell as if it were being torn apart. Angela had tears rolling down her face. 

“Hey,” he took her shoulders and looked her in the eye, “what's wrong?”

“I-” she snuffled, “I don't want to tear your family apart.”

He thought, ‘you're tearing me apart right now’

“I just-”

“Angela, my family… they were like this long before you came, it's alright.”

“No it's not- you and Hanzo-”

He kissed her forehead, causing her to stop.

“Angela, it’s never your fault, and it's never going to be your fault. Alright?”

She whined in protest yet him being there soothed her.

“Let's get out of here.”


	7. Never Ending Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a really long time! I honestly thought people didn't care about the story until I just checked it randomly-- but as an apology, I am publishing 3 chapters today! Hope you enjoy, and I promise to update this as frequent as possible.

Genji and Angela walked through the blossoming streets of Japan with Genji leading. He held her hand, appearing a bit quieter and nervous.

“Everything alright? You have been quiet.”

“Everything is alright, Angela.” He offered a small smile. They followed the stone path toward only a spot she could begin to guess. He took her to the beautiful Sakura tree on the horizon. They laid down under the tree and stared at the clouds. 

She smiled, “I could look at this all day. A cloud's shape could be anything.” 

“It could be anything.” He said with no sort of tone in his voice

She looked over at him, “Genji…”

He stood up and offered his hand, “Angela, do you trust me?”

After hesitating, she smiled and took his offer. He slowly began to climb up the tree, helping her up as he took a step. They finally reached the highest point of the tree, on a thick branch. The two took a seat facing outward toward the town. 

“Angela, what do you think when you see that town I call home?”

“I think of prosperity, fortune...happiness” she smiled.

“Do you want to know what I see; anger, bitterness… being locked down by one's’ responsibilities” he frowned.

“Genji, despite tough situations, they still need to be done.” 

“Angie-”

“I know home life can be difficult, especially with Hanzo but-”

“Ange-”

“But despite that, sacrifices must be made. Deep down, I know Hanzo cares deeply about you-”

“Angela.”

She stopped and looked deep into his eyes. She took a breathe, “I’m sorry.”

He smiled at her then looked at the town, “Angela, before I met you, my life- I felt so empty… But with you, I feel like I constantly live in a time in which I can watch a never ending sunset. It’s as if I can live freely as a cloud among your light.”

“Genji-”

“Please, I have not finished.” He turned to face toward her as she looked deeply into his almond eyes.

“Angela, with you, obstacles that drag me down from the precious sky, like my family…Hanzo….they cannot stop me. You are my support. Nothing can stop me.”

They continued to stare at each other, giving off no sense of awkwardness but understanding. 

“Genj, we haven't been together for long. You don't know the full me and may not like that side of me.”

“But-” 

“Please let me finish. Genji, you make me feel something I haven’t felt… since my parents.”

She looked up to see Genji staring at her with a face that would destroy any details of Genji being a playboy.

“I don’t know how to explain it, it’s similar but completely new…” 

“I know!” he smiled, “I feel it too. Angela, I don’t want to lose this, whatever ‘this’ is.”

“I have no experience in...” She winced expecting a laugh

“That’s okay. It...does not matter…” she fell into his embrace as they sat in the tree watching the sunset.


	8. The Enemy's Angel

Genji awoke in what was recognized as Angela’s hotel. Laying in the bed, he looked down to see her resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around wishing to never let go. 

To the movement, she looked up at him and smiled, “What’s that face?”

“What face?”

“You got this goofy… cat smirk.”

“I’m just thinking about…. how lucky I am.”

She blushed, “how cheesy” then hit his shoulder. Angela began to get up and heard, “Do we have plans today?”

“I’m checking up on your father.”

To this, Genji froze, “Right.”

There was a silence in the room, and for the first time between these two, tension.

Angela sighed, “Genji…. I need to tell you something. It may drive you away, but I...do not wish to keep secrets from you.”

“Nothing can-” he was cut off by a briefcase being brought on top of the bed. She thought of the risk she was taking, how she was not to reveal her affiliation...her work. He remained quiet, but he didn’t turn away. He didn’t run. He didn’t look up at her. All of his attention was on the symbol on the briefcase, the organization of justice...Overwatch.

“The reason I am a highly noted doctor… is because Overwatch gave me the ability to study so much. I can help everyone around the world… Genji, I came here because I want to make a difference, I wish to help your father.”

“I’ve been told to be careful. I just did not think I’d fall for the ‘enemy’s angel’. They weren’t kidding on the term angel.”

“Genji-”

He cut her off, “I’m not suppose to like anyone affiliated with Overwatch, in fact,” he took out his blade, “I’m suppose to kill any or every enemy who stands in the way.”

“Genji, I don’t want to fight.”

“I’m suppose to.” He dropped his sword, “I’m suppose to take place in the clan. I’m suppose to train more.” Tears were running down Angela’s face as he approached.

“I’m not suppose to fall in love.” He whipped her tears away with his thumb.

“No matter how much I try, Genji. You have this pull on me, I cannot stay away from you.”

They stood there for like what felt as eternity. Pulling her close to his chest, Genji, for once in his life, was at a loss of words.

 

Time passed and Angela was with Genji’s father. The door was closed with Genji pacing in front of it. Hanzo walked up and stared at Genji due to their previous argument.

“Genji, look… you and her-”

“Hanzo, I don’t want to argue with you right now.”

“There you go, always pushing your problems away to fill childish desires-”

Genji turned to Hanzo swiftly. Hanzo, for once, stood shocked as he saw his brother wear an expression that can only be filled with a fire of hatred.

“Hanzo, I only wish to focus on father’s health. So please either leave or-” his voice cracked, “please… help me.”

Hanzo remained in his shocked position for a few minutes then took a seat next to Genji. Once again, Hanzo was surprised when Genji fell into him, feeling his shirt become wet. He cleared his throat and placed an arm over his brother. 

 

Angela had a sad expression as she stared at the father.

“That bad?” The father had laugh but then went into a coughing fit.

“Mr.Shimada, I- the treatments were working, I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry Doctor. Sometimes things are just fated to occur. Even-” he coughed some more, “even if we do not understand it.” 

“I’ll call your sons in.”

“Wait!” Angela turned to the sick man, “unless I am fated to die tomorrow, please do not tell my sons yet.”

“What?! I must tell them, every sort of cute is not working!” She whispered loudly

“There’s already been a lot of problems between Hanzo and Genji. I do not want my problems to cause even more damage than they already had inflicted.”

“But-”

“Please….Doctor Ziegler.”

She frowned and turned her back to him, “I will give them two days, then I will tell.”

“Thank…. you…” he breathed heavily

Angela whipped a tear then went out.

She shut the door behind her then looked up to see the two looking at her.

“Well Doctor?”

“Angela, how is he?”

She took a deep breath, “Things are going… fine, however I do need to collect more data to give a definite answer.”

“Oh thank god.” Genji looked at Hanzo and laughed. Then, he hugged him out of relief.

Angela nodded then began to walk away from the two. She thought of just staying in her hotel room to hide in her guilt, but he caught up to her.

“Angela, I was thinking. How about tomorrow… we go see my dad. But, not on official business! You know, I just know he’s gonna love you.”

“Genji.” She could not finish her sentence as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

He looked down and his happy expression transformed into a concerned one.

“Angela, what’s wrong.” He grabbed her shoulders and looked drop into her eyes.

“I’m… a monster…” 

“Angela, no no! What would make you think of such a thing?”

“I-I” she sniffles

“Well, whatever it is… it’s wrong! You are a wonderful person. Your impact on my life-”

“No!” She said, “I’m awful and…”

“Come on Ange… you’ve had a long day, let’s get you back to your hotel.” He responded softly


	9. Good Hands

Angela awoke in her hotel. She sat up only to find a note on her nightstand.

‘Good Morning Angela, 

 

    I’ve returned home in order to spend more time with my father. I have preparations for if you decide to come. I hope you do, but if you are still feeling down, by all means do not worry and just rest. I rather you feel better than push yourself to make me feel good. See you soon.

 

Your ninja,

Genji’

 

Angela thought of how little time Genji and his father had together. She took a shower then got dressed in a casual formal dress. With that, Angela left the hotel and made her way over to the Shimada household. 

 

Genji looked down to see the text, 

“On my way -Angela”

He chuckled at how dorky she was.

“Looks like you get to meet her today.” 

His father smiled as he saw Genji’s face lit up at the single text.

“The Woman?”

“Yes father, she is coming!” Genji grinned

“Good,” he coughed, “good, I get to see the woman who makes you in a state rarely seen today.”

 

Angela approached only to stop at the seal on the gates. Fear consumed Angela, causing her to text Genji.

‘I’m sorry to interrupt…. but can you meet me by the gates. -Angela’

‘Of course Ange, and no need to sign your texts silly. Give me a sec.’

“I’ll be back father.” Genji called back

Angela stood with her back against the wall, fiddling with her fingers. Genji jumped down intending to startle her, causing her to squeak.

“Please… n-n-not today-” 

“Ange… I’m sorry-” he looked down to see she clasping her hands together. Angela was shaking greatly.

“Angela… what is wrong?”

“I-I” Genji places his hands around hers. She looked up to see Genji staring at her with intense concern.

“What if he dislikes the fact I’m his doctor and… am seeing you! Or- he just…. doesn’t like me in general!”

“Angela… my father is not- like…. everyone else in this beautiful but judgeful town. My father,” he smiled and stared at the sky, “he was the one who let me fly free.”

“You-you’re right… Genji-” she embraced him with all her might, “I do not wish to sound ne-needy… but- can you just—”

“Yes, my Angel.”

“I’m not sure how to word this… hold-me?” She blushed

“Anything for you.” Genji smiled

As they walked through the well known home, Genji’s arm wrapped around Angela. She whispered to him as others around the household stared, “I must apologize… as you can observed, I have never done this.”

“Because of the inexperience of dating.” He held a smug smirk.

To this, she sighed and released a small chuckle, “must you make fun of my inexperience during this time…”

“Aw come on, see I’m doing this to make you feel better.” he grinned.

Hanzo stood by the stairs, mouth wide open but clearly upset. 

“Gen-ji!”

“Hanzo, we will discuss this later.”

“No- we do it now!” Hanzo grabbed his free hand.

Angela ran her hand through his hair as they began a slight argument. She was about to get involved but was interrupted by someone else.

“I wish to see Genji and his girlfriend.” Mr.Shimada’s voice triumphed all despite his ever growing sickness.

Hanzo turned to Genji looking furious than ever, however his brother only gave the infamous cat smirk and grabbed Angela. Pulling her up the stairs, Genji heard a whisper of, “This is already going bad…”

“Father, meet my girlfriend.”

His father’s sincere smile grew as he watched the doctor walk in.

“Well, I’ll be.”

“He-hello Mr.Shimada~” Angela threw a nervous grin

“Dr.Ziegler, you are the girl I hear so much about. The one who turns a Shimada into jelly-”

“Father-!”

“Mr.Shimada, you give me too much credit…”

“Genji, you found the perfect woman. I hope to see beautiful grand-children!”

“Father! This is unbelievable.” In response, the father began to have a laughing spree. After calming down, Mr. Shimada looked to his son, “Can you grab me something to drink, Genji?”

“Of course Father!” In a second, he bolted like lightning. Angela shifted in the awkward atmosphere.

“Ms.Ziegler… when I saw you walk through that door, Genji’s contagious happiness transferred to me-”

“Mr.Shimada-”

“I like to think Genji actually found the perfect person for himself. It’s as if you counter him yet blend perfectly.”

“I do not believe you know the entire story… of…”

“What? That,” he coughed, "that I do not know you are part of Overwatch...?” Angela remained quiet and displayed nervousness.

“In a strange way, you could say I know all. In business especially, I know who and what I’m working with.”

“I-I’m sorry, I did not mean to insult you or anything.”

“I know you didn’t,” He stopped to hear Genji approaching, “I want you- Dr.Ziegler, to call me Sojiro.”

“What- I?!”

“I know as I get ready to leave, I am leaving Genji and the empire in good hands.”


	10. Cascading the View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be completely honest -> I hit a really bad writer’s block. 
> 
> I keep saying I’ll try to write more (and really I will try to more!) 
> 
> But for now, here’s a new chapter of A Second Chance 
> 
> I hope you like it

A long afternoon was spent with Sojiro. As time went on, Genji saw the tension in Angela disappear, which made him smile.

“Oh Genji! I have an idea, Angela should stay the night.”

A giant fox-ish grin appeared on his face as his mind had wandered, “great idea father~”

“Uh- I” She blushed, “I don’t wish to intrude.”

“Nonsense,” Sojiro responded, “you should meet the rest of the family.”

“Come on Ange,” Genji said grabbing her hand and pulling her, “we will return father.”

“I know you will~” he gave a fatherly laugh

 

As they were exiting the room, Angela flicked him.

“Ow- what was the reason for that Angie?” 

“ ‘great idea father~’ ” She mimicked him.

“It really is~” His chuckle echoed the hallway.

“Well, I should change then shouldn't I?”

“For what reason?” He asked while walking through the house with her.

She looked down at her dress, “Is this good? It isn’t…. isn’t it? Yeah I should change.” 

“You’re beautiful Angela,” He responded with a smile, “an angel Inside and out.”

She took a deep breathe while rubbing the back of her neck, “I guess I am a tad nervous.”

“A tad?” Genji was holding her hands as the two faced each other. The two were standing near a window in which cherry blossoms were cascading the view.

He pulled Angela in for a strong hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, “don’t worry Angela… I will protect you.”

 

The time had come. Sitting around a large table were different members of the Shimada family. The room was full of curious men and women all discussing one thing, Genji’s new girl. 

“How long til he dumps this one?”

Hanzo wore a rather grumpy expression, although this looked normal to his family matters.

A woman said, “Hopefully she’s at least got good genes. It’ll make good children for the future of our clan.”

Hanzo groaned, “That’s not the case at all! She’s only going to keep Genji distracted from doing his duties.”

The family had set their two halves of the argument, this woman would either tie Genji down to his duties or cause the complete opposite. Hanzo had one hand in his hair and sighed. The room suddenly went silent as Genji walked in holding Angela’s hand. He wore a dashing suit, overall black with a green tie resting on the white shirt under the jacket. Angela was wearing a pastel yellow dress, simple yet perfect. One could say the two were giving a valiant atmosphere. All eyes were on the duo. 

“Everyone,” Genji lead Angela to the table, “this is Angela.”

A women chuckled, “Oh Genji, she’s beautiful! You’ll make beautiful children-”

“Nani?!” His voice had cracked.

Hanzo was glaring as the room slowly began to light up, and he was not the only one. An uncle leaned toward Hanzo.

“You kidding me,” he whispered, “Genji… with  _ that  _ kind of woman.”

Hanzo groaned as another relative whispered, “Isn’t that Sojiro’s doctor?!”

 

“Where’s father?” Genji ask pushin in Angela’s chair.

“Ah he’s getting dressed- so Angela, how long until the wedding?” A woman asked.

To this,  Angela began coughing. Genji’s slapped his forehead, “Please stop asking those kinds of questions? They’re ridiculous…”

The room once again went silent. 

“You can’t blame your family for being curious, Genji. Everyone has just never seen you so serious.” 

Eyes turned to the final guest appearance. “I know I looked great, but this attention is really defining.”

All eyes were on Sojiro Shimada, a man who had been a top his bed for so long. Seeing him there caused a common emotion among the room, worn all on Genji’s face; shock, fear, happiness, and excitement.


End file.
